The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucadendron plant botanically known as Leucadendron salignum×laureolum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ebony’.
‘Ebony’ is a naturally occurring branch mutation of Leucadendron salignum×laureolum ‘Safari Sunset’ (not patented). The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in 2007 in a cultivated area of Waimauku Auckland, New Zealand. ‘Ebony’ was discovered in an outdoor field of ‘Safari Sunset’ cultivars being grown for cut foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Ebony’ by terminal cuttings was first performed in 2007 in Waimauku Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.